totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wędrówki dinozaurów
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 13 Samolot. Kunegunda siedzi w kabinie pilota. Luciana pilotuje samolot. xD Luciana: Przecież to ja jestem prowadzącą! Kunegunda: Oj, niedługo znikam. :3 Luciana: Już jestem spokojna! Kunegunda: Właśnie widzimy, skrabie. :3 Luciana: Dobra, czołówka! Kunegunda: Źle to robisz.. Czołówka. ^^ Music: I wanna be famous ' Pierwsza klasa Tutaj przebywają: Celestia i Majli. Celestia raczej nie chciała rozmawiać z Majli, cóż. Wiadomo. Po eliminacji Vince'a miała z głowy kolejne gadki o tym czy jest wiedźmą ale tak na prawdę się nudziła przez to. ''Celestia:' Powoli się zastanawiam po co ja tutaj dalej jestem. Staram się wygrać ale oprócz mnie została tylko normalna Maddie. Nie, ja nie jestem normalna. Zmienię chyba sposób gry. A właśnie, wiedzieliście że ubrania Vince'a są ognioodporne? (So Close) Majli podbiegła do Celci i ucałowała ją w usta <3 '' '''Majli:'Czo tam,moja popierdolona kumpelo ? :3 Celestia ochłonęła.. jednak nie. Celestia: Hej. Wzięła linę, związała Majli, przyczepiła jeden koniec drugiej liny do Majli a drugi gdzieś przywiązała. Zbiła okno samolotu (wszystko może się zdazyć ;u;) i wyrzuciła Majli, dyndała sobie przed silnikiem za oknem. Celestia: Porywające wrażenia co nie p*zdo?! Poszła gdzieś sobie. Nie wiadomo gdzie więc nikt jej nie znajdzie. xD Bagażownia Tutaj przebywają: Maddie, Nina i Cadee. Nina siedziała sobie zamyślona. Możliwe, że pierwszy raz od początku programu. xD (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: '''Właśnie ogarnęłam, że zostało nas już tak mało! I do tego są to same dziewczyny. <3 Feministki górą. <3 Twerkująca, słitaśna, suka ze wścieklizną i ta "normalna"... każda jest taka inna. <3 I tylko jednej nie znoszę. <3 Powinnyśmy zrobić wspólną imprezkę. <3 ''Maddie: Jej, zaszłam już naprawdę daleko! I nie jest to 11 lub 10 miejsce! Jeśli bym teraz odpadła, to nie byłabym wściekła. Pokonałam mnóstwo idiotycznych typów, pokonałam swojego ex, pokonałam Heatherowów... Teraz tylko modlić się o wygranie pieniążków! Szkoda tylko, że jedynymi przeszkodami są Luciana i reszta zaowdników...'' Mongolia, Pustynia Gobi Kundzia, Luciana i uczestniczki stoją przed wejściem do grobowca. '''Kunegunda: Noo, cześć! <3 Zostało 5 wspaniałych dziewczyn, Majli, Nina, Celcia, Maddie oraz Cadee. <3 Wykorzystamy to w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! Każda z pań na pewno wykaże się dzisiaj instynktem i matczyną opieką! Dzisiaj wcielicie się w rolę waszych matek, które na pewno za wami tęsknią! Jakiś czas temu, w tym miejscu znaleziono pięć, wspaniałych jaj dinozaura. Luciana: I pewnie należały do dinozaura... Kunegunda: 'Nie przerywaj! Wasza Kundzia ukradła te jajka i ukryła w tym grobowcu przed wami. <3 Jest 5 jajek, dla każdej z was po jednym. Kiedy dostaniecie się do grobowca i znajdziecie to, co trzeba, udacie się w podróż na Piaskową Górę! Sama wymyśliłam tę nazwę. ^^ ''Pokazała jakiś najwyższy punkt. xD '''Kunegunda: Udacie się tam na specjalnych zwierzaczkach! Luciana pstryknęła palcami i po chwili do Kundzi przybiegły zwierzaczki: Jamnik, Struś, Lama, Słoń oraz Kapibara. <3 Kunegunda: Oto wasze środki transportu! Wyznaję zasadę, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. :3 Kiedy znajdziecie się już na Górze, pora na najlepsze! Musicie zająć się jajkiem jak prawdziwe matki! Tulić, przewijać i spowodować, żeby coś się z niego wykluło. <3 Takie jajeczka potrzebują ciepełka i matczynego serca! Ciekawe, co się stało z ich matką.. Nieważne. Pierwsze jajko, z którego coś się wykluje wygra i da nietykalność naszej mateczce! Oczywiście, nie obędzie się bez niespodzianek. (please) No, to do dzieła! A, jeszcze jedno. Wasze jajko nie może się rozbić! Wtedy natychmiast przegrywacie wyzwanie. Start. <3 Dziewczyny pobiegły do grobowca. :3 Wybieracie sobie korytarz, którym chcecie podążać. xD Powodzenia. <3 Grobowiec Korytarz 1 Cadusia wbiła do pierwszego lepszego korytarza. <3 Cadee: Oww, będę miała dziecko! <3 Powiedzmy. Co z tego, że wykluje się z jajka, będzie pokryte łuską i to dinozaur... Wciąż dziecko. <3 Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i ostrożnie zaczęła podążać w głąb grobowca. Cadee: Cip cip, jajeczko, chodź do Cadusi! <3 Cadusia ujrzała wybrzuszenie pod jedną ze szczelin. Cadee: Uhuhu, mój zmysł poszukiwacza podpowiada mi, że należy to sprawdzić! Pomacała trochę wybrzuszenie, po czym rozkruszyła...to, co było wokoło. ;_; (nie wiem, jak to nazwać ._.) Po chwili wyciągnęła jajko i mocno je przytuliła. <3 Wyszła z grobowca. Korytarz 2 Celestia w stroju szuper Injana Dżons weszła do grobowca i korytarza 2. Celestia: Hm.. starocie. Wyjęła pochodnie i podpaliła ją zapalniczką. xD Celestia: 'Światło. Super.. Hm.. ''Zaczęła iść w głąb korytarza rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu Jaja. Nadepnęła na coś i upadła, przed jej łbem wylądował wielki kawał sufitu który odpadł. '''Celestia: '''Jeezu.. ''Celestia:' A środki bezpieczeństwa tego show nie obejmują?.. No i robiła to co miała robić, wchodzi w głębie korytarza i szukała jaja. Nagle ktoś zabrał jej zapalniczkę. Zmora zacząła kłębić się pod jej nogami, powodując dużo szumu. Po chwili wszystko ustało, ale Celestia nie mogła znaleźć swojej zapalniczki. Celestia: Ach te sztuczki, kocham swój nowy szampon i lakier.. Wzięła wymacała kawałek drewna, czymś go polała i otarła o włosy. Zapalił się. xD Celestia: Heh, nie dość że piękne są włosy to i ognioodporne i same dają ogień. xD Wędrowała dalej. I wtedy ujrzała swoje różowe jajeczko, które było zabezpieczone przez promienie laserowe. '' '''Celestia:' Hm.. Wzięła wyjęła lusterko. Zbiła je i zaczęła układać kombinacje z nich tak by poodbijać promienie. To, co chciała zrobić Celestia się udało. Dziewczyna zabrała różowe jajeczko i wybiegła z grobowca. Korytarz 3 W ten korytarz postanowiła wejść Majli <3 Jednak zanim to uczyniła,ujrzała biegnącą niczym wierny jamnik Klementynę <3 Majli:'O czyli postanowiłaś się ogarnąć? (please) '''Klementyna:'Moje złamane serce zostało uleczone w chwili gdy pohuśtałam się na wielkiej kuli do burzenia :3 'Majli:'Stary,sprawdzony sposób <3 A teraz właź pierwsza do korytarza,tam może być coś zagrażającemu życiu (please) Po wizycie w Afganistanie wolę nie ryzykować jego utraty ._. ''Kopnęła Klementynę w tyłek,a ta w podskokach popędziła do korytarzu <3 '' '''MajlI:Żadnych popieprzonych informatyków?! Klementyna:'Czysto :3 ''Majli poszła do Klementyny <3 'Majli:'Tu jest ciemno jak w...bardzo ciemno :3 'Klementyna:'Mam na to sposób :3 Nacisnęła jakiś guzik na swoim lateksowym kombinezonie,a cekiny do niego przyszyte okazały się lampkami migającymi na różne kolory <3 'Klementyna:'To czego szukamy? :3 <3 'Majli:'Jakiegoś jajka <3 Klementyna na dzwięk tych słów rzuciła się na ziemię i przywarła do niej twarzą <3 Zaczęła tropić niczym jamnik myśliwski <3 Klementyna natrafiła na tajemne przejście, po czym zniknęła. Majli nie zwróciła na to uwagi. (please) Jednak po pewnym czasie Majli trafiła w ślepą uliczkę i zawróciła <3 Odnalazła tajemne przejście i dogoniła Klementynę <3 Klementyna trzymała w ręce rozbite jajko. (please) Wściekła Majli kopnęła Klementynę <3 'Majli:'Szukaj następnego! >:( Klementynkałkę w pokazała drugą rękę. Tam miała już normalne jajko. xD '''Klementyna: Byłam głodna. :< Majli podbiegła do jajka i przytuliła je jak dziecko <3 Majli:'Moja biedna :< Ta paskudna Klementyna zjadła twojego braciszka :< Nie ujdzie jej to płazem <3 ''Majli kopnęła Klementyne z całej siły,aż ta poleciała na koniec korytarza <3 'Klementyna:'Znalazłam wyjście! <3 'Majli:'No w końcu na coś się przydałaś (please) Pobiegła do Klementyny <3 Gdy już do niej dotarła,zerwała z niej jej lateksowy strój,tak że ta pozostała w samej bieliźnie _< ''Spojrzała na jamnika <3 'Majli:'Ołłł ! <3 Jaki słodziak :3 Podniosła jamniczka na ręce <3 'Majli:'Nazwę cię Aniołek :3 Jamnik Aniołek <3 :3 Postawiła jamnika na ziemię i stanęła na niego xD '' '''Majli:'To jedziemy <3 Jamnik ruszył biegiem z miejsca <3 Z anoreksją Majli nie miał z tym problemów <3 Za nimi oczywiście podążała Klemcia <3 'MajlI:'Ku wygranej! <3 Majli nie wiedziała jednak, że Jamnik był tak naprawdę superbohaterem, Super Jamnikiem. <3 Jamnik zaczął poruszać uszami jak skrzydłami i po chwili razem z Majli i Klementyną (Która szybko złapała się Majli) wzbiły się wysoko w górę. Wylądowali dopiero na Piaskowej Górze. '' ''Przybyła i Cadee. '''Cadee: Ostatnia. :c Spojrzała na jedynego pozostałego zwierza, słonia. Cadee: Czadowo. <3 Usadowiła się na słoniu, jajko owinęła w sweter i skierowała się ku Piaskowej Górze. Słoń był zadowolony, że w końcu może ruszyć, zabrał Cadee jajko i trzymał je w swojej trąbie. xD Cadee: Um, okej, skoro tak będzie lepiej... ;_; Jechali dalej, aż w końcu dotarli o Góry. Piaskowa Góra Cała Piaskowa Góra była tak naprawdę porośnięta dużą warstwą traw i innych bzdet. Góra jak i małe górki otaczały dolinę. Było też parę ścieżek i jakaś chata. Na samym środku stało parę namiotów i innych. Było również miejsce na ognisko oraz wielką scenę. xD '' ''Gdy Majli,Klemcia,jajko i Jamnik Aniołek wylądowały na Piaskowej Górze zauważyli chatkę <3 Majli od razu do niej podbiegła <3 Majli:'Mój skarbek musi mieć najlepsze zakwaterowanie <3 :3 ''Do domku po kolei zaczęli wchodzić Aniołek,Majli z jajkiem i Klemcia <3 Gdy jednak Majli zauważyła Klementynę pchającą się do chatki zrobiła minę "tu się jebnij" i wskazała jej budę dla psa stojącą niedaleko <3 'Majli:'Jamnik się dzisiaj przydał bardziej niż ty (please) Maddie przybiegła z kapibarą na plecach. xD Wyjęła jajko spod bluzki i poszła do namiotu. 'Maddie: '''Chodź Gizmo! ''Gizmo aka Kapibara posłuchał się Maddie i wszedł za nią do namiotu. 'Maddie: '''No i co mam zrobić? Owinąć to w pieluszkę? Ubrać w jakieś badziewnie słitaśne ciuszki? ''Patrzyła się zamyślona na jajko. 'Maddie: '''Mogłam się posłuchać mamy i pracować dorywczo jako niańka, zamiast w supermarkecie... Co się robi z dziećmi... No tak, dziecko musi mieć imię... Od dzisiaj zwiesz się Henryk. ''Maddie wsadziła Henryka w jakąś dużą czapkę, żeby było mu ciepło. :3 'Maddie: '''No już Henryczku... Śpij sobie ładnie... Ku*wa, co mi jest... Po prostu śpij i wykluj mi coś co Kundzia zaliczy. ''Nagle Maddie olśniło. 'Maddie: '''Noo tak! Przecież jak Deena była mała to musiałam się nię opiekować, a teraz wyrosło z niej jakieś ścierwo... Ale to już kwestia dydaktyczna... Co najbardziej lubiłam robić jak Deena była mała... Poza chowaniem ją pod kojec. No tak! ''Maddie wzięła jakąś miskę z wodą i mydłem, poczym zaczęła myć Henryka. 'Maddie: '''Gdybym miała prysznic, to bym cię wykąpała pod nim, ale nie mam takowego. Musi ci starczyć cieplutka woda... I cieplusia gąbusia. ''Nina przybyła na swojej lamie na górę. 'Nina: '''Uuu, fajnie tu. ^^ Idziemy do namiotu opiekować się jajeczkiem. <3 ''Zeszła z lamy i przytuliła ją. <3 'Nina: '''Chodź z nami, Lamo Del Rey. <3 ''Lama najpierw spojrzała się na nią ze wzrokiem AYFKM, ale potem zadowolona poszła za Niną do namiotu. 'Nina: '''No więc od czego by tutaj zacząć… ''Wzięła jakąś pieluchę i nałożyła na jajo. Następnie pomadką namalowała na nim oczka, nosek i uśmiech. xD 'Nina: '''Ale słit. <3 Teraz ciebie też trzeba jakoś nazwać… hmm… o, już wiem! Nazwę cię Red Ivy. (please) ''Przytuliła jajko, natomiast Lama Del Rey dała mu całusa. <3 'Nina: '''Dam ci tyle miłości, że od razu się wyklujesz. <3 ''Zauważyła, że na stoliku leży butelka z mlekiem. 'Nina: '''No tak, trzeba cię też nakarmić. <3 ''Wzięła butelkę i przystawiła do namalowanych ust na jajku. xD 'Nina: '''Musisz się porządnie najeść. Żadna laska nie będzie chciała małego i wychudzonego dinozaura. ''Po nakarmieniu Reda (xD), Nina położyła jajko na miękkiej poduszce i przykryła je kocykiem. 'Nina: '''Czas na drzemkę. ^^ Opowiem ci bajkę o dinozaurach. <3 ''Wzięła jakąś książkę o dinozaurach i zaczęła opowiadać wymyślając różne głupoty. xD 'Nina: '...i wtedy dzielny Rex powstrzymał meteoryt i dzięki niemu wszystkie dinozaury żyły długo i szczęśliwie. <3 Koniec. <3 Tymczasem wreszcie Celestia dotarła na górę. '''Celestia: Ołkej.. dobra.. co by tutaj.. Rozmyślała i.. Celestia: 'Imię: Elisabeth jak dziewczynka a jak chłopczyk to Charles. Taaak. ^^ ''Wyjęła kocyk.. nie śliski xD.. i zrobiła z niego gniazdeczko, położyła jajko. '''Celestia: Jej xD. Usiadła przed nim i próbowała je jakoś ogrzać oraz opowiadała jakieś historie, podobno to wpływa na dzieci ;u;.. ludzkie ale Dinozuary wymarły dawno temu, Kaman, nie wiadomo jak ich matki się zachowywały xD W końcu (na szarym końcu ;_;) zjawiła się Cadusia. Narwała trawy i uplotła gniazdko, wyjęła jajko ztrąby słonia (xD), zawinęła je z swój swetr i umieściła w gnieździe. Rozpaliła ogień i usiadła w takiej odległości by jajeczko się nie ugotowało. ;u; Słoń usiadł przy nich tak, że mieli osłonę przed wiatrem (jeśliby jakiś wiał). Cadee: Ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądała dinozaurowa dzidzia. ;u; Z kieszeni wyjęła jakąś książeczkę dla dzieci i zaczęła czytać jajeczku. xD Cadee:'' ...i żyli dłuugo i szczęśliwie. <3 Hmm, chyba jesteś za mało ogrzane... ''Znalazła jakąś miseczkę. Słoń w tym czasie poszedł do rzeki, nabrał trochę wody w trąbę, potem przelał do miseczki. Można ją było ogrzać nad ogniskiem. Kiedy woda była już ciepła, Cadee znowu owinęła jajko, ułożyła w gniazdku a obok położyła miskę z ciepłą wodą, tak że było od niej czuć ciepełko. :3 Co jakiś czas obracała jajko, by było równomiernie ogrzane. Kiedy wykonała te wszystkie czynności, zaczęła śpiewać jajku piosenki. <3 Cadee: W sumie, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia o opiece nad dziećmi. ;n; Ale...może chciałobyś kokardkę? :3 Zdjęła z włosów swą rushową kokardkę i przewiązała nią jajko. Cadee: Nie masz imienia... Chociaż, nie wiem czy będziesz chłopcem czy dziewczynką. Na razie będziesz się nazywał Fred. <3 Kij, że masz słitaśną rushową kokardkę, będziesz Fred. I tak dalej, gadała do jajka. ;_; Kundzia oglądała poczynania innych. '' '''Kunegunda:' Ale nuda. :< Pora to trochę rozkręcić. (please) Po chwili na Piaskowej Górze pojawił się Dinuś i jego dwaj przyjaciele, kojoty. Dinuś prawdopodobnie był robotem, kojoty niekoniecznie. Dinuś: Muhahahaha! Zaczął rozwalać wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Kojoty natomiast zajęły się chatką, w której była Majli. (please) Dinuś zauważył przedzierającą się obok kojotów Klementynę i zabrał ją jako zakładniczkę. (please) Przy okazji zdeptał namiot Celestii i w ten sposób jej jajko również zostało zgniecione. ;u; Stał teraz przed Maddie, Cadee oraz Niną, których namioty podobno stoją obok siebie. xD Dziewczyny zaniemówiły, widząc potwora, a Dinuś zwrócił uwagę na jaja, których tak bardzo potrzebował. Zrobił jeszcze parę zniszczeń, na przykład rozwalił scenę, a następnie szybkim ruchem ręki zabrał jajka dziewczynom. A potem zniknął... Dziewczyny pobiegły za nim, a Kojoty w dalszym ciągu dobijały się do chatki Majli. :D ''O bosh, ale mam wyobraźnię. ._.'' Nieświadoma niczego Majli próbowała w tym czasie nakarmić jajko xD W pore jednak ostrzegł ją Aniołek,który spoglądał przez okno <3 'Aniołek:'Jacyś pchlarze dobijają się do naszej chaty o.O 'Majli:'Co?! Porzuciła słoiczek z jedzeniem i podbiegła do okna razem z jajkiem <3 'Majli:'Szlak,to prawda ._. Chwila...ty gadasz? o.O 'Aniołek:'Oczywiście :D I całkiem nienajgorzej twerkuję :D Zatwerkował przed Majli xD '' '''Majli:T'werk to jest dobra myśl (gusta) Trzymaj! Rzuciła jamnikowi jajko a ten złapał je swoimi długimi uszami xD 'Majli:'Nikomu nie pozwolę skrzywdzić mojej Mili Curuś <3 Wybiegła z domku <3 Po przekroczeniu progu chatki Majli zobaczyła usilnie próbujące wedrzeć się do środka kojoty :( ''Majli zaczeła superszybko twerkować przed kojotami <3 W ten sposób nawalała swoimi jędrnymi pośladkami o ich pyski <3 Zdezorientowane i obolałe kojoty odbiegły nieco dalej <3 'Majli:'To jest siła twerku <3 Majli nie zauważyła jednego Kojota, który podkradł się do domku. Rzucił się na Jamniczka. :< Stoczyli bratobójczą walkę o jajko, w której górą był Jamnik. Niestety, podczas walki jajko Majli ucierpiało. :< Doliny, ścieżki i inne duperele Po ucieczce Dinusia, w pogoń za nim rzuciły się Nina, Maddie oraz Cadee. Gość nadal miał ich jajka przy sobie oraz Klementynę. (please) 'Nina: '''Ivy! Wracaj tu do mnie! ''Okazało się, że za Niną pobiegła również Lama Del Rey. 'Nina: '''O, wiedziałam, że mnie nie opuścisz. <3 ''Nina szybko wsiadła na lamę i dzięki temu szybciej doganiała Dinusia. 'Nina: '''Oddawaj mi moje dziecko! Boshe, jak to dziwnie brzmi... Nieważne. Lamo Del Rey, atakuj! ''Lama zaczęła namiętnie pluć na Dinusia. <3 Cadee starała się jakoś dogonić Dinusia. '''Cadee: Czekaj, wracaj! :< Zostaw Freda! ;( Złapała się ogona Dinusia. xD Dinuś złapał Lamę i wyrzucił ją w stronę słońca. <3 Nie zwracał jednak uwagi na Cadee. ^^ Nina: 'Niee!!! Zapłacisz mi za to ty przerośnięta jaszczurko! ''Rzuciła się na Dinusia i zaczęła się po nim wspinać aż do szyi. Następnie zaczęła go bić. xD Dinuś był zdziwiony postawą Niny, dlatego wszystko łącznie z Klementyną upadło na ziemię. xD Tylko jedno jajko pozostałe nierozbite... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jajko Klementyny. <3 Po tym jak Majli nakrzyczała na nią, Klementyna znalazła dwa jajka i jedno zostawiła dla siebie. ^^ Teraz tylko ona trzymała w rękach swojej jajko. (please) Pojawili się pozostali z Kundzią na czele. 'Kunegunda: '''Gratulacje.. Ee.. ''Spojrzała na Klementynę. '''Kunegunda: '''Kim jesteś? O.o '''Klementyna: Człowiekiem. ^^ Luciana: '''To koleżanka Majli... '''Kunegunda: Pozwoliłaś na to, żeby jej pomagała? Luciana: To Majli. A Majli nie zgodziłaby się na występ, gdyby nie miała swoich pomocników. Kunegunda: Uuu.. <3 Ale brawo, wygrałaś, ty dziwna dziewczyno. <3 Chociaż nawet nie jesteś uczestnikiem. No nic. ^^ To oznacza, że na ceremonii nikt nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. ^^ Chodźcie. <3 Wszyscy poszli do samolotu. Dinuś został sam, dlatego rozpłakał się. :< Ceremonia Ceremony. Wszyscy siedzą w samolocie, wszyscy również zagłosowali. :D Majli przytula jajko, które ocaliła Klementyna. ;u; Kunegunda: Wiitam na ceremonii, mojej ostatniej no i ostatniej kogoś z was. Przynoszę też dobrą nowinę, od następnego odcinka wracacie do nudnej Luciany i jej statku. (please) Luciana: Przynajmniej mam oryginalne pomysły. ^^ Kunegunda: Jasne, jasne. :D No, ale do rzeczy. :D Jako, że wracacie na statek to i koła wracają. <3 Maddie, jedno jest dla ciebie. <3 Brawo, kochana. :3 Rzuciła koło Maddie. Kunegunda: 'Hmm... Cadee, brawo! Jesteś bezpieczna. ''Rzuca koło. 'Kunegunda: '''No i robi się ciekawie. ^^ ... ... ... ... ... Majli. <3 Dzisiaj i ty możesz czuć się bezpiecznie. :D ''Rzuca koło w Majli. Majli, chcąc złapać koło, upuściła jajko, które spadło na ziemię. ;u; Z jajka wyłonił się Mały Dinuś. Otworzył oczka i pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczył była Majli. (please) '''Mały Dinuś: Maaaamaaaa! Amciu, amciu. Kunegunda: Jak słodko. <3 Nasza Majli ma dzidziusia. ^^ No, dobrze, ale wracamy do ceremonii. <3 Celestia i Nina. Nina ponownie zagrożona. Czy i tym razem uniknie ceremonii? Ostatnie koło wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Celestia: 'STOP! Chcę skorzystać ze statuetki nietykalności. ''Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na Celestię. '''Kunegunda: Yyy.. O czym ona gada? O.o Luciana: Mówi o statuetce, którą znalazła w pierwszym odcinku. Zgadłam, prawda? ^^ Celestia: Tak. Retrospekcja. Celestia znajduje skrzynię. Otwiera ją i z zadowoloną miną patrzy na statuetkę. '' '''Celestia: '''Coś takiego... ''Obok leżała karteczka. Było na niej napisane: "Statuetka daje ci przewagę na ceremonii! Jeśli czujesz się zagrożona, skorzystaj z niej i bądź spokojna o siebie na ceremonii" Celestia: Bingo! Koniec restrospekcji. Luciana: A skoro Celestia jest bezpieczna, a najwięcej głosów zaraz po niej ma Nina, to dzisiaj pożegnamy się z Niną. <3 Kundzia rzuca koło Celestii. Luciana zabiera jej statuetkę. '' '''Luciana:' Hmm.. może jeszcze się przyda. Cóż, Nina. Żegnaj. <3 Nina: 'No pa. (please) I tak spędziłam tu zbyt dużo czasu. Poza tym, mam teraz dobrą okazję do czegoś, co chciałam zrobić już dawno... ''Podeszła do Celestii i kopnęła ją w ryj wybijając jej zęba. <3 'Nina: '''Nara pi*do. <3 Mam nadzieję, że Majli zniszczy cię swoją twerkowaną mocą. (please) A teraz czas się w końcu porządnie wyszaleć z moją ekipą. <3 ''Wyskoczyła z samolotu. W tle było słychać jej okrzyk radości. xD '''Kunegunda: No, to do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku... Luciana: 'Ty też się z nami żegnasz. <3 ''Chciała ją wykopać z samolotu, ale Kundzia była za ciężka. 'Luciana: '''Ehh.. ''Skierowała wzrok w stronę uczestników. '''Luciana: Pomożecie? xD Wkrótce udało się pozbyć się Kundzi. Luciana: Ehh, lubię takie niezapowiedziane zakończenia. <3 A wy oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata